<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lunch Time by NastyBlob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720580">Lunch Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBlob/pseuds/NastyBlob'>NastyBlob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Giantess - Freeform, Hard vore, Macro/Micro, Oral Vore, Vore, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBlob/pseuds/NastyBlob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An ordinary day in Ruby City goes wrong as a giant, blue woman wrecks havoc on the town and starts gobbling them up!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lunch Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            “Good morning, Ruby!”</p><p>            “Morning to you too, Ruby.”</p><p>            The two red gems exchanged greetings with a smile, one of them wearing a trilby and the other wearing a bandana around her head. The two of them were conversing inside the flower shop that Bandana ran, all the while various other Rubies wearing differing outfits and accessories walked outside of the building. Just one of many in Ruby City.</p><p>            Every single one of them were Rubies, getting on with their day and activities, not a care in the world. Each of them had Ruby jobs and Ruby dreams and Ruby homes where they can go on with their Ruby lives.</p><p>            “How’s business been?” Asked Trilby Ruby, leaning against the counter as she eyed the plant behind it.</p><p>            “Pretty slow today, honestly. Which is a bit of a break, but not good for business.” Bandana Ruby sighed, watering one of the violets behind the counter.</p><p>            “Eh, I’m sure business will pick back up soon. You got the greatest flowers in the city.” Trilby assured with a grin, leaning over to grab one of the bouquets on the counter.</p><p>            A chuckle escaped her as she turned around, ready to check out her order, “Thanks, Ruby, I appreciate it.”</p><p>            Trilby gave Bandana the money for the flowers, the two of them continuing to chat in the store about whatever. Trilby kept a hold on the flowers as they talked.</p><p>            “Shouldn’t you be at work right about now?” Teased Bandana, arms crossed with a grin.</p><p>            “Eh, one late day won’t make that much of a difference. Besides, you’re way more important~” She teased with a smirk, causing the other Ruby to blush brightly.</p><p>            “Oh, stop it.” Bandana chuckled, embarrassed as she heard her.</p><p>            “I mean it. Ruby, you’re amazing. I’m really lucky to have you in my life.” Trilby confessed, her free hand reaching over to grab the other Ruby’s.</p><p>            Bandana gasped softly, her cheeks even more flushed than before as she looked into the other’s eyes. “Ruby…wh-what is this?”</p><p>            Trilby looked into her eyes, setting the bouquet down on the counter as she took both of the other’s hands. “Ruby, every time I’m with you, I feel like nothing can go wrong. You make life worth living, and I think you’re amazing.”</p><p>            Bandana’s heart raced as she felt the other’s touch, her eyes looking back into hers as she held her hands back. “Ruby…are you…”</p><p>            Trilby nodded, “Ruby, I love-“</p><p>            The ground shook, very faintly at first, making the hat-wearing Ruby stop mid-confession. She grit her teeth in annoyance as she looked around for a possible source of it.</p><p>            Another tremor came, this one more intense, making both Rubies cry out in surprise, almost tripping on the floor.</p><p>            “What the heck is that?” Asked Bandana, glancing out the window, hoping for an answer. All the while, more tremors came, making the ground shake even more intensely. It was a miracle either of them could stand.</p><p>            “An earthquake?” Trilby tried to answer, but even she was confused and uncertain. She rushed outside, seeing if anyone else was experiencing this too. But when she got out, she was met with a terrifying sight.</p><p>            From the right, a large crowd of Rubies were running away, each of them donned in a different accessory, panicked, and scared.</p><p>            “Run away!!”</p><p>            “She’s gonna eat us!!”</p><p>            Cries of desperation and terror filled the air as the crowd of red gems ran past Trilby, who remained in the doorway, looking up and down the street cautiously.</p><p>            “What’s going on?!” Bandana ran behind her, hands resting on her shoulders as she tried to look out too.</p><p>            “I don’t know! They’re saying something about someone eat-“ Trilby froze up, seeing just what the source of the panic was.</p><p>            “What the…” Bandana’s mouth was agape, seeing the same thing she was.</p><p>            A giant, blue lady, standing right there in the street. She was completely naked too, her body on display for everyone. She had light blue hair that went down to her lower back, her bangs covering just right above her nose. She must have been at least ten stories tall! Not only was she tall, but she was rather large as well. Her thighs and hips were large, ever for a giant of her size. But the thing that really made her intimidating was the small cluster of Rubies in her hand, screaming and trying to escape. She just chuckled, reaching to pop one into her mouth, past her plump lips. Her throat bulged ever so slightly with the gem sliding down inside it.</p><p>            As she walked down the street, almost strutting, she purposefully smacked her huge backside against buildings, knocking them down with ease as she did. Some of them even had Rubies in them, falling out of the windows and on the ground. Fortunately, most of them were able to get back up and run away with the others. She did it all so effortlessly too.</p><p>            “Mmm~ Absolutely divine~” The large blue woman remarked with a sigh, propping herself against one of the larger buildings as she kept eating. It almost collapsed under her weight, as well as her large rear.</p><p>            Trilby knew they had to escape, had to get as far away as they could from this beast as they could. However, she found herself paralyzed in shock and horror, legs unable to move as she watched more and more of her fellow Rubies being eaten whole.</p><p>            “Ruby! Ruby! Ruby, we need to leave!” Bandana shook the other frantically, eyes wide in panic and confusion as she shook the other out of her shocked state.</p><p>            “R-Right! We need to get away!” Trilby said firmly before taking Bandana’s hand, rushing outside onto the sidewalk, running in the same direction as the large crowd of Rubies she saw before. She kept glancing at the large blue lady, seeing her still relaxing and eating more of her kind. It made her stomach turn to see, but she knew she had to get her and Bandana out of there as soon as she could.</p><p>            Bandana held on to Trilby’s hand as tight as she could, also looking behind her to see the blue monster that was eating them. What the hell was this thing?!</p><p>            After a few seconds, however, said blue lady began to stand back up, her hands empty, lacking Rubies to eat. “Not enough. I need more~” She licked her lips with a grin, seeing all the potential morsels running away from her. It didn’t matter to her, just made it more fun to catch them if anything.</p><p>            “AAAGH!! Ruby! It’s coming!” Bandana cried out as she saw the large blue lady make her way towards them, prompting even more screams from all the other Rubies as they ran away from her. But it was all in vain; she dashed towards them, reaching the crowd in no time at all, scooping up yet another handful of Rubies. All of them screamed and were pleading for their lives as they were forced to look upon the blue monster that kept them captive.</p><p>            Luckily, Bandana and Trilby managed to evade her, hiding in an alley to avoid her grasp. The sounds of the captured Rubies filled the air as Trilby held Bandana close, not wanting anything to happen to her.</p><p>            “Ohhh, you’re all so cute, I could just eat you up~” The blue lady teased, looking down at the catch in her hand before grabbing one of them and popping her in her mouth, swallowing her whole. The swallowed Ruby’s muffled cries could be heard as she was forced down the beast’s throat. Meanwhile, all the other Rubies tried to escape, or beg for them to be let go. None of it worked on the large lady, unfortunately.</p><p>            Trilby watched from the alley in horror, glancing down the city block that had been wrecked with her large feet crushing the pavement, or her huge ass practically denting into the buildings around her.</p><p>            “Come on, we have to get out of here.” She whispered to Bandana, who just nodded and followed the other silently.</p><p>            The pair kept to the buildings, trying their best to sneak by undetected from the beast. They just had a little ways to go before they could duck into another alley and make a break for it.</p><p>            “Going somewhere? ~” A large, yet seductive voice cried out, freezing the two of them in their tracks. Before they had a chance to see it, Trilby and Bandana felt a giant hand reach for them, pulling the two of them in with the other captured Rubies in her other hand.</p><p>            “Let me go! Please!!” Trilby cried out before getting dropped alongside Bandana, the two of them cowering together in each other’s arms. The other Rubies scooted away, paralyzed with fear as they stared up at their captor.</p><p>            “Aww, what an adorable couple~” The blue lady remarked, looking down at the two of them with a grin, licking her large lips as she did.</p><p>            “P-Please! Please, let us go!” Trilby pleaded, still hugging Bandana tightly as she looked up at her. “Or, if you won’t let us both go, let her go!”</p><p>            Bandana froze up, turning to Trilby incredulously, “Ruby! No, you can’t!! I won’t leave you!!” She said firmly, hugging her tighter with a whimper.</p><p>            “Ruby, you have to! Just let me do this for you! You can thank me by living the best life you can.” Trilby said, looking into the other’s teary eyes.</p><p>            “I won’t do it! I’m not gonna let you kill yourself for me!” She practically shrieked at the other, sniffling softly as she held her tighter.</p><p>            The other Rubies watched this scene in awe, captivated by the two’s overwhelming love for one another. Even the giantess that held them was slightly intrigued at the display.</p><p>            “Please, Ruby. Please understand.” Trilby inhaled deeply, caressing the other softly. “I couldn’t bear to live in a world without you in it. So please, at least do this and continue living.”</p><p>            “I can’t! I’d have no reason to go on.” Bandana retorted, still whimpering, the sight of which bringing tears to the other Rubies’ eyes.</p><p>            “Please! Just let me give my life for-“</p><p>            “Okay, this is going on for way to long.” The giantess commented with a sigh, earning the attention of all the Rubies in her hand.</p><p>            In one fell swoop, she brought the hand to her mouth, tilting it back to scoop all the Rubies down her mouth. Most of them went down screaming, straight into the giantess’s gullet. Except for Trilby, who hung on to its middle finger as tight as she could, dangling above the monster’s mouth. Bandana, who had been holding on to Trilby, was dangling as well.</p><p>            After a few quick swallows, the giantess kept waited in anticipation for the Rubies to fall and join their comrades. This proved difficult, as the Ruby holding on to her finger was a persistent one that held on as tight as she could. She gave her a few shakes to try and force her off, but it proved fruitless.</p><p>            Trilby kept gasping for breath, doing her best to resist looking down into the depths that awaited her. She had to keep living, she had to do it for Ruby, the person she loved with all her heart. She needed to keep living for her. She could feel the gem in question hug her tighter, clearly trying to avoid getting eaten as well.</p><p>            Getting impatient, the giantess reached her free hand to the one the Rubies clung on to, giving Trilby’s hands a quick flick to force her off.</p><p>            With a pained cry, she instinctively let go, her eyes wide in horror as she realized what had just happened. Instantly, both of them dropped into the beast’s mouth, instantly getting swallowed, squeezed by the warm, wet walls of her throat around them.</p><p>            Their cries and desperate screams filed the canal as they were forced down. First, it was a tight, constricting channel, but then it was a wide, open, loud room. The two dropped from the top of the room, landing on what they thought was the fleshy floor of it.</p><p>            But to their surprise, it was Rubies! They filled up the large area they were in, wriggling and trying to move around. The room filled with their desperate cries and pleas. Some were punching the fleshy walls, hoping to find some way out, while some seemed to resign to their fate and remain immobile.</p><p>            Trilby looked around, still holding on to Bandana tightly, unsure what to make of this situation. There was no way out. They were swallowed. They were trapped.</p><p>            “Ruby?”</p><p>            Trilby’s ears perked, turning to the gem she was still holding close; surprisingly, she didn’t seem too panicked. She looked almost…serene and content.</p><p>            “Yeah?” Asked Trilby.</p><p>            “Earlier…you were saying something in the shop to me earlier…what was it?” She asked, hands resting on the other’s shoulders.</p><p>            Well, they were all doomed anyway, might as well go through with it. Trilby took a deep breath, looking into the other’s eyes as she did. “I…was saying that you made my life light up, that you were the most amazing thing to happen to me. And…I love you.”</p><p>            Bandana sat up, on top of another limp Ruby on the ground, looking into Trilby’s eyes, a smile on her face. “I love you too, Ruby.” She leaned towards the other’s face, pressing her lips to hers in a deep, passionate kiss. She could feel the other return it, her warm hands on her cheeks as she did. They met an unfortunate fate, but at least they didn’t alone.</p><p> </p><p>            “Ahhh~ That was fun~” The ‘giantess’ exhaled, laying in the rubble of the city she laid waist to. Her belly bulged with the entire populace as she stared into the sky. She laid surrounded in buildings she wrecked with her large rear, a feeling of pride welling with her as she took it all in.</p><p>            The Rubies she hadn’t swallowed were crushing under her substantial rear. She could still feel them wriggling and trying to escape from her. She could also feel the ones she swallowed moving around inside her as well, tickling her as she laid down.</p><p>            “Alright, I think we’re done here.” She said, and instantly, the ruined cityscape instantly vanishing, and the room shifted back to the normal burning room.</p><p>            Sapphire laid on the ground, looking down at her naked belly, which wasn’t full anymore, unfortunately. That didn’t deter her enjoyment of the little play session, however.</p><p>            Ruby and Sapphire had unfused more frequently these days, which gave Sapphire a chance to delve into those bizarre ideas and fantasies that she always wanted to try.</p><p>            Smacking her fat ass all over a city of Rubies and eating them whole just happened to be one of her more ‘unsavory’ pleasures. But it didn’t hurt anyone, so it should be fine. And their room let her have her fantasy without the risk of judgement.</p><p>            Sapphire then sat up on the floor, getting on her feet as she looked around the empty room. A soft sigh left her as she formed her clothes back on, hands clasped together as she began to leave the room.</p><p>            The door opened as she stood in front of it, her flat frown now turning into a smile as she saw the love of her life entering the house.</p><p>            Ruby noticed her as well, eagerly making her way there. “There’s my lovely wife!~” Ruby said proudly, rushing over to pick her up in her arms, Sapphire giggling as she felt the other’s warm, soft lips on her face and neck.</p><p>            “Ruby, come on now!” Sapphire said, still giggling ass he felt the other’s lips on her. Yet, her hands caressed the other’s beaming face as she was held.</p><p>            After a few seconds, Ruby set her down, but still embraced the blue gem. “Been all day since I last saw you, I can’t help it.”</p><p>            Getting on her feet, Sapphire rest a hand on the other’s shoulder. “How was teaching at Little Homeworld?” She asked.</p><p>            “Eh, ‘bout same old stuff. How’s your day been?”</p><p>            “Oh, not too eventful. Just stayed by myself for most of it.” She answered, not too keen on unveiling what she did in her spare time to her.</p><p>            “Well, you don’t gotta worry about that anymore!” Ruby said before pulling Sapphire in for another hug, twirling her close.</p><p>Soon enough, only Garnet was there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>